recueil d'OS ou comment serait l'histoire en dehors de l'histoire
by silversnapes
Summary: le titre est assez étrange je l'admais mais à quoi ressemble la vie de nos héros avant leurs aventure ou parallèlement. Eh bien elle est peut être différentes. les OS seront alterner un chapitre sur une histoire l'autre sur l'autre ou alors il y aura très rarement des suites. certains chapitres seront des mélanges des deux œuvres. comment se débrouille nos héros sans leur aventures
1. Chapter 1

**Je viens d'avoir l'idée d'écrire des petit OS sur le Hobbit et le seigneurs des anneaux. un chapitre sur deux sera consacré à l'une ou l'autre des œuvres. j'espère que vous avez compris car ce n'est pas très explicite enfin sauf pour moi je me comprend. donc je poste le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. il porteras sur le Hobbit donc bonne lecture. :)**

Quand vos neveux et votre frère sont des monstres

Thorin écu-de-chêne était à la tête d'un nouveau royaume. Il était aussi un grand frère et un oncle. Le grand frère d'un frère qui aime faire des plaisanteries et d'une sœur semi responsable. Quand à ses neveux alors ceux là était de vrais terreur, malgré leurs jeunes âges. Le seul qui soit à peu près calme est son beau frère Erion le père de Fili et Kili ainsi que le mari de sa sœur Dis. Frérin son jeune frère n'aimait pas les responsabilités, excepté quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de ses deux neveux. Il leurs apprenait toutes sortes de choses et ensemble ils faisaient les quatre cent coups. Malheureusement Thorin devait toujours réparer les âneries de sont frère et de ses neveux. Ce jour ci ne fit pas exception. Thorin était au près d'un forgeron qui l'avait fait appeler à cause d'un petit problème. Effectivement quand Thorin arriva se fut pour trouver Fili et Kili barbouiller de suie et le sol entièrement trempé. Il s'avança vers le marchand s'excusa pour les désagréments causé. Il fit aussi appeler son frère des les appartements de sa sœur pour une explication. Quand Dis et Erion les virent ils surent tout de suite ce qu'il ce passait.

\- Thorin qu'on t-il encore fait ? demanda Dis.

\- Attendons donc Frérin pour en parler.

\- On parle de moi ? Déclara l'intéresser.

\- Oui mon cher frère. Qu'as-tu réussi à mettre dans la tête de ses deux petits monstres. Dit Thorin en désignant ses deux neveux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Répondit Frérin.

\- Ils ont été dans les forges et ont renversé le bac de refroidissement sur le sol et avant cela, ils se sont approcher ils se sont approcher trop près du feu qui à cracher de la suie. Ils ont aussi ruiné plusieurs heure de travaille. La seule explication qu'ils ont pu me donner à été que c'était oncle Frérin qui leurs avait dit que le vilain forgeron l'avait embêté et qu'il allait se venger. Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demanda Thorin.

\- Rien, mise à part félicitations mes deux petit monstres, venez là que je vous prennent dans mes bras.

\- OUIIIIII. Crièrent les deux jeunes nains.

Thorin regarda la scène complètement perdu. Son beau frère le vit mit sa main sur son épaule et lui dit.

\- On ne pourras pas les changer. Ils admirent leur oncle. Ils le voient plus que toi parce que tu es occupé.

\- C'est vrais. Mais bon ils seront quand même punis et devrons nettoyer leurs dégât avec Frérin.

Le père des deux garçons acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa femme qui préparait le déjeuner. Quand à Thorin il regardait la scène avec un début de sourire. Voir son jeune frère jouer avec ses neveux lui rappelait des souvenir de sa propre enfance. Il décida aussi de travailler moins et de passé plus de temps avec sa famille sans oublier son devoir envers son peuple.

 **Voila ce premier chapitre je ne sais pas vraiment quand viendra le deuxième peut être dans la semaine ou la semaine prochaine, ils sera donc sur le seigneur des anneaux. en Espérant que ça vous à plus dans le cas contraire faites le savoir. C'est toujours bien d'avoir des avis. A la prochaine.**


	2. Chapter 2 incompréhension totale

Incompréhension totale.

Boromir et Faramir était tranquillement installé sur un escalier faisant face au marcher de la cité blanche du Gondor. Il discutait d'un sujet plus ou moins inattendu.

\- Et celle là tu en pense quoi ?

\- Non elle à l'air trop lourde.

\- Faramir, mon cher petit frère je te trouve bien difficile.

\- eh bien je préfère trouver la bonne avant tout. Tout comme toi.

\- Ne me prend pas comme exemple. J'en ai mit du temps avant de trouver la bonne. Elle était parfaite. Fine, grande, élégante et maniable. Malheureusement j'ai du m'en séparer, elle avait prit de l'âge. J'en ais une nouvelle maintenant.

\- C'est vrais qu'elle est superbe.

\- Oui dit-il avec émotion.

Une femme qui passait par là avait entendu cette conversation et fut outragé par les propos que tenait les deux fils de Denethor. Elle s'approcha d'eux furibonde prête à défendre la gente féminine.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de parler ainsi. Réprimanda t-elle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous donc ? demanda Boromir étonner.

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent. Elle ponctua sa phrase par une gifle sur le pauvre Boromir.

Et la bonne femme repartie sans plus dire un mot. Les deux frères se regardèrent sans ne rien comprendre de ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au palais tout en parlant de ce qu'il c'était passé. Une fois à table les deux héritiers de Denethor reparlèrent de cet incident.

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi choisir son épée devient outragent. Déclara Faramir.

\- Moi non plus. Ah c'est femme. Au final tu as fait ton choix.

\- Oui je vais prendre celle qui à la garde bleu et dorée.

Ils discutèrent de cette mésaventure durant des jours après avoir acheter la première épée du jeunes Faramir. Franchement c'est femme, quelle incompréhension totale.

 **Voila ce nouvel OS cette foi ci sur le seigneur des anneaux. oui tout cela pour une épée.**

 **Pour le prochain OS vous pouvez m'envoyer le sujet et je tenterais de le faire ( sur le Hobbit pour le prochain) sinon s'il n'y à aucune idée le prochain OS arrivera quand même pas d'inquiétude. en espérent que ça vous à plus. A la prochaine.**


	3. la prochaine foi je réfléchirais

**Voila un nouvel OS sur le Hobbit avec cette fois ci notre cher Bilbon. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. et si jamais vous avez envie de voir certains personnages envoyer une review et je le mettrais dans le prochain chapitre. Aussi je risque de ralentir le rythme pas régulier de cette fic car la rentrée c'est demain et je rentre en Terminal et que je dois passer mon code aussi, bon ce dernier je devrais pas tarder à le passé mais bref. Juste cette fic continuera pas d'inquiétude. Bonne lecture à tous.**

La prochaine foi je réfléchirais.

Bilbon s'était fait attraper par les trois gros Trolls. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission. Il était bien lui à cul-de-sac, avec ses livres son fauteuil et tous le reste. Non sincèrement qu'est ce qu'y avait bien pu le pousser à faire ceci, c'était incompréhensible. Et puis aussi que foutais les deux autres guignols là. Tout ce que pouvait faire Bilbon était de réfléchir sur sa vie et pourquoi Gandalf l'avait-il choisit ? Ah tien oui, pourquoi ce vieux magicien l'avait-il choisit pour cette stupide quête de nain. Il n'était pas un nain, il avait qu'as en prendre un. Ah oui ce foutu dragon connait l'odeur des nains, mais il y avait aussi la possibilité de prendre un Homme. Ah ba non… ils ont le pas trop lourd. Bon la question sur le choix du Hobbit était claire maintenant. Mais pourquoi lui. Il y a plein de Hobbit dans cette foutu comté. Ceux qui sont plus proche de la forêt son plus destiné à partir à l'aventure comparé à ceux qui sont plus éloigné comme moi. Eh aller pour se rajouté à mon malheur ces foutus nains ce sont fait capturé par les Trolls à leurs tours et qui c'est qui va devoir faire diversion car il est plus intelligent que les autres c'est BIBI. J'en ais marre de ma vie parfois. Non en faite j'en ais juste marre depuis que je suis entré entre guillemets dans cette compagnie à la noix pour être polis. Mais bon sang que fait Gandalf. Tiens revenons-en à Gandalf et sur son choix de me prendre. Je ne l'ais rencontré que très rarement comme tout autre Hobbit. Bon serte il venait toujours aux fête de mon ancêtre et faisait de joli feu que j'admirais mais ça s'arrête là. Peut être est-ce une vengeance. Une vengeance envers moi. Mais je n'ais rien fait de mal/ ce n'est certainement pas à cause du fait que je ne me souvenais plus de lui. Il était déjà déterminé à me prendre dans la compagnie. Ah mais bon sang qu'est ce que… ah non ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de cette foi là ou je l'ai frappé avec mon épée en bois étant petit et que je lui ais montré que j'avais bien un caractère de Touque. Ah ce n'est pas vrai ce que je pouvais être stupide de m'être fait remarqué. Foutu courage de Touque, foutu magicien et foutu nains même pas capable de garder leurs montagne. La prochaine fois je réfléchirais avant d'agir. Bon maintenant si ce magicien pouvait se bouger pour nos sauver et que l'ont puisse continuer cette quête et la terminer plus rapidement pour que je puisse rentrer chez moiiii.


	4. Réunion entre Mirkwood, la Lothlrien et

**Voila un nouvelle OS en ce lundi après la rentrée qui fut plus compliqué que prévu. Rien de bien grave ça va s'arranger Enfin j'ai peur pour la Philo car j'ai le pire des deux profs et pour l'instant je ne peux pas encadré ma prof d'Anglais enfin je viens juste de l'avoir. Bref assez parler de mes cours en espérant que votre rentrée c'est bien passé. Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos amis les Elfes.**

Réunion entre Mirkwood, la Lothlrien et Fondcomb.

Le seigneur Elrond avait invité le roi Thranduil en sa demeure pour une réunion du comité des elfes. Jusque là tout se passait bien. Thranduil était venu avec son fils un peu plus âgé que ses deux jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. La aussi tout était parfait, même la dame Galadriel et son époux Celeborn était présent. Arwen était plus loin dans la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Aragorn tous deux étaient tranquillement installé jusqu'au moment ou les jumeaux d'Elrond étaient venu le chercher pour une petite surprise, ils étaient accompagné de Legolas le fils de Thranduil. Elladan s'approcha de d'Aragorne pour lui soumettre son idée. En entendant le plan des jumeaux et de Legolas car lui aussi était dans le coup, il sourit de malice. Les quatre jeunes Elfes et le Dunedin passèrent tout d'abord par la salle de bain pour récupérer un grand sceau d'eau, glacée de préférence. Ils partirent ensuite vers une salle pour récupérer des confettis qu'ils mirent dans le sceau d'au et ils prirent enfin la direction des poulaillers pour y récupérer des plumes. Ils mirent ces dernières dans un sceau à part. Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes derrière lesquels se trouvaient les quatre Elfes plus âgés. Les deux jumeaux portaient Aragorn et Arwen sur leurs épaules, ces derniers mettaient les sceaux en équilibre sur les portes tandis que Legolas les dirigeait. Une fois les pièges mit en places les plus jeunes se cachèrent derrière des piliers et attendirent que les plus vieux sortes, ce qui ne fut pas long. Elrond ouvrit les deux portes suivit de près par Thranduil, Galadriel et Celeborn. Le résultat fut magnifique. Nous n'avions jamais vue d'Elfes aussi frisé et plein de confettis ainsi que de paillettes. Ce résultat fit rirent nous cinq farceur, par contre ceux là rigolèrent moins quand Elrond et Thranduil leurs ordonnèrent de nettoyer toutes la maison simple avec comme seule outils des éponges et des sceaux d'eau. Depuis ce jour nos vieux Elfes vérifièrent les portes. Mais quand la communauté de l'anneau c'était retrouvé en sa demeure ce ne fut pas pour la quête qu'il avait un visage sévère, non au contraire il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Non c'était surtout pour défié les farceur de recommencer une autre fois. S'ils le faisaient ils risquaient gros, ça c'est sûr.

 **Bon il est court mais j'avais pas trop d'inspit pour celui là le prochain est déjà imaginé si jamais vous voulez voir des personnages n'hésiter pas à le demander :D**


	5. Les poneys sous haute sécurité

**Voila un nouveau chapitre fraichement rédigé. Donc juste pour info je ne posterais peut être pas la semaine prochaine mais ça reste à voir car je part deux jours en voyage scolaire avec l'art P du mercredi au jeudi soir et le mardi j'ai un contrôle d'Espagnol et le vendredi premier contrôle de Philo. emploie du temps séré et rajouter à ça les révisions pour le code que je passe le 30 ça fait beaucoup donc voila. bonne lecture et si vous voulez voir des personnages dites le moi :D**

Les poneys sous haute sécurité

Par cette magnifique soirée, deux princes nains avaient été désigné par leur oncle, le futur roi sous la montagne à remplir une tache qui ne leur allait guère. Mais bon qui peut contester les décisions de Thorin écu-de-chêne fils de Thrain fils de Thror. Bref je m'égare. Donc Fili et Kili, parce que oui c'est bien d'eux que nous parlons avaient été désigné pour surveiller les poneys pendants que les autres mangeaient ou faisaient autre choses. Au bout d'une heure nos joyeux nains s'ennuyait ferme. Sincèrement qui ferait surveiller des poneys pendant plusieurs heures ? Personne ! Il suffisait juste de tous les attacher et les mettre dans une sorte d'enclos improviser ou alors les laisser près de la compagnie. Fili se rendit compte le premier qu'on le prenait pour une poire, il décida donc de partir marcher dans les environs. Kili se retourna vers lui et lui demanda.

\- Fili que fais-tu ?

\- Je marche un peu j'en ai marre de regarder des poneys manger et faire leurs crottins.

\- Dans ce cas la attend moi je viens avec toi, moi aussi je m'ennuie.

Fili et Kili marchèrent un petit peu jusqu'à ce que Kili demande à son grand frère de faire un jeu, ce qu'il accepta évidemment. Kili proposa de faire un 1, 2,3 soleil, jeu réservé généralement à un groupe d'ENFANT, mais bon c'est Fili on ne les change pas hein. Ils tirèrent à la courte branche (oui il n'y a pas de paille donc c'est une branche) pour désigner qui commencerais à compter. Kili tira la plus grande et l'agita devant le visage de son frère jaloux de ne pas avoir eu la plus grande déjà que son petit frère était plus grand que lui il ne fallait pas exagérer. La première partie commença vite suivis par la deuxième puis la cinquième et enfin la dixième ou Fili comptait et que Kili devait toucher le tronc ou se trouvait son frère. Sauf que notre cher Kili trichait un peu. En effet pour distraire son frère il avait lancé un caillou ramassé par terre pour faire croire que quelqu'un venait dans leur direction, ce que Fili cru. Kili en profita pour courir jusqu'au tronc d'arbre ou se trouvait auparavant Fili.

\- Gagné ! s'exclama joyeusement le deuxième né.

-Tu as triché Kee.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Si tu as toujours triché.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu viens de perdre espèce de mauvais joueur.

\- Tu n'es qu'un… tu as entendu ?

\- Oui c'était quoi ça.

Les deux jeunes guerriers coururent vers la source du bruit et la ce fut le choc. Deux des poneys avaient disparu. Derrière eux Bilbon arrivait avec deux bols de ragout. Ils expliquèrent la situation à leurs cambrioleur en ommétant le passage ou ils étaient partis joué dans la forêt. Les deux frères se regardèrent et la même réflexion germa dans leurs esprits.

-Aïe aïe aïe que va dire Thorin. Déclara Fili

\- Les jours qui vont passer seront durs. Ajouta Kili.

\- Foutu poneys même pas capable de se garder tout seul. Terminèrent les deux frères ensemble


	6. l'équitation est un sport dangereux

**Aujourd'hui voici un Os avec Eomer et Eowyn. bon je sais que ça fait deux semaine que je n'ais pas posté mais pour ma défense je n'étais pas là la semaine dernière et voila. J'ai été beaucoup inspiré de mon expérience pour celui là. oui sauf que le cheval ma éjecté sans problème le petit filou. enfin voila c'était aujourd'hui et ça m'a donné l'idée. bonne lecture. PS: c'était ma première chute et ma cinquième fois que je monte à cheval. :D pour le prochain chapitre comme d'habitude si vous avez envi de voir des personnages dites et sinon je vais peut être faire un mixte des deux a vous de choisir**

L'équitation est un sport dangereux.

Eomer neveux de Théoden adorait l'équitation au point d'en faire l'une de ses passions. C'est sûr quand on habite au Rohan et quand on est cavalier on ne peut qu'aimer les chevaux. En se jour il partit en excursion avec sa sœur Eowyn. Tous deux montait deux grands. chevaux avec une robe blanche. C'était deux jeunes étalons qui devaient être dressé, ce qui en soit ne dérangeait pas Eomer qui avait effectué le dressage de pas mal de chevaux. Ce jour la ils partirent en direction d'une petite forêt pas très loin d'ici. Ils la connaissaient par cœur pour avoir fait un nombre incalculable de balade. Cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que les deux jeunes étalons trouvaient deux petites juments très à leur gout. Ce qui n'était pas étrange car c'est deux petite jument avaient une belle robe isabelle. Enfin bref tous cela pour dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas particulièrement sortir de leur pré. Eomer un peu agacé par l'attitude des deux jeunes les força à avancer, ce qu'ils firent au bout d'un moment. Les deux chevaux se regardèrent avec un regard conspirateur pas très net si vous voulez mon avis. Comme prévu Eomer et Eowyn partirent pour la forêt et une fois que le rythme de la balade fut agréable et que les deux chevaux suivaient le rythme instauré par les cavaliers, le cheval que montais Eomer regarda son frère et d'un hochement de tête ils décidèrent de mettre en action leurs plans, c'est-à-dire faire tombé Eomer. Ils respectaient Eowyn donc ça allait. Le premier sur lequel était Eomer commença à donné des coups d'arrière train pour déstabiliser le cavalier ce qui réussi un peu mais ce qu'Eomer n'avait pas prévu était que le deuxième lui avait retiré les pieds des étriers sans qu'Eowyn ne le remarque. Le premier étalon blanc lança un ultime coup c'est-à-dire qu'il se cambra fit demie tour et commença à faire un rodéo avec Eomer. Le cavalier du Rohan déstabiliser par se comportement tomba nonchalamment par terre pendant que son destrier avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux et pendant que sa sœur rigolait de la chute de son frère. Depuis ce jour Eomer refusait catégoriquement de monté se cheval se qui arrangea le deuxième tout fière avec sa nouvelle petite famille composé de trois chevaux et sa belle ainsi que son frère et l'enfant de se dernier.


	7. De petit à grand

**-je sais ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ais pas publier ici mais voila je reviens et je promet que dès que je suis en vacances j'en remettrait d'autre. aujourd'hui nous avons notre petit Smaug avec nous. un petit mot à nous dire très cher?**

 **\- arrête de parler humaine et publie donc? ah oui et donne moi mon OR!**

 **\- quel grincheux bon je ne vous fait pas attendre...**

 **\- dépêhce toi là**

 **\- Oui c'est bon j'y vais. aller bonne lecture. :D**

 **\- ouais et si ça vous a plus dites-le ainsi que si vous voulez voir des personnages. si ça ne vous à pas plus dites le moi et je la crâme mouhahaha.**

 **\- que de violence!**

De petit à grand

Smaug était un jeune dragon, de la taille d'un oliphant. En somme il n'était pas encore trop grand. Un jour ce jeune dragon se promena dans l'espoir de trouver un petit trésor abandonné pour le ramener à sa mère. Ce qu'elle aimait l'or maman dragon, elle avait appris à ses enfants la valeur de l'or et de posséder un immense trésor. Smaug avait bien appris la leçon mais il était encore trop jeune pour quitter la forteresse de sureté qu'avait fondée sa maman. C'est donc un matin de printemps que nous retrouvons Smaug vers la région d'Erebor une cité naine. Smaug venait en paix il voulait juste se dégourdir les ailes, ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. Ils sortaient très peux de chez eux de peur de se faire tué par un flèche noir. Mais bon ce jour là Smaug pensait que tout irai bien. Le pauvre il s'était fait des illusions, il fut vite chassé par de vieux nains aigris qui criait contre lui et lui tirais des flèche avec leurs arcs. Le pauvre petit dragon effrayé repartis rapidement vers le royaume qu'il occupait avec sa famille. Une fois rentré à la maison il couru voir sa mère pour tout lui expliquer. La matriarche du groupe n'en fut pas étonner et raconta une histoire à son fils. Ça le bouleversa et il ne fut plus jamais le même gentil petit dragon doré.

Plusieurs années plus tard, un vent violent souffla sur le royaume nain d'Erebor. Un dragon attaquait la cité. Mais pas n'importe quelle dragon, non, c'était celui qui par une fois avait été rejeté par des gens alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement sans attaquer personne. Voila pourquoi Smaug le terrible avait attaqué le royaume des nains, il voulait se venger de ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire. Et pour celui il allait tout leur prendre. Et puis si au passage il pouvait avoir quelque pièce voir un gros trésor comme il avait pu le sentir se serait parfait. Il ne faut jamais attaquer un dragon qui ne vous veux aucun mal car se dernier se vengerais à coup sur. Ce fut le cas de Smaug et ce fut le début de la déchéance de la ligné de Durin.


End file.
